Greek Geass
by OnceUponALifeDream
Summary: Lelouch had already begun his path of blood when Lyza Papas, a Greek exchange student, came to him and claimed he was the son of Cronus and she the daughter of Rhea and that the Greek gods were all real. Truth or mental fantasy, how will Lelouch handle one more person making his life crazy?
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning everyone, my name's Lyza Papas and I'll be joining this class from today on. Its a pleasure to meet you all." Lelouch's tired eyes glanced at the girl at the front of the class. She had long, curly black hair and fair-toned skin. Her eyes were two different colors; a green left eye and violet right one. The girl locked eyes with the raven-haired teen and he looked back out the window.

"Miss Papas was the student council president at our sister school in Greece, Papas Academy, joining us as part of a student-exchange program," the teacher continued. Lelouch began ignoring the man as he went into detail about Lyza being the heiress to a grand fortune and how her family had long ties to Britannian royalty in the lines of friendly affairs and even rumors of betrothals. Lelouch looked back and noticed Lyza looking uncomfortable as the man went on and on.

He stood up, catching the attention of the class and cutting the teacher off midsentence.

"Lyza, no one sits by me if you want to sit down," he offered. Lyza smiled warmly and moved to take her new seat, leaving the teacher opening and closing his mouth like a fish as the girl sat down and thanked Lelouch.

The teacher shook his head and began the lesson as if nothing had happened.

"Thanks for that," Lyza whispered.

"The guy's a huge loudmouth and loves hearing his own voice. You didn't seem to be enjoying the attention so I decided we should start the lesson."

"Still, can you meet me on the roof after school? I have something important to discuss with you."

"Look, we just met. I know that I'm somewhat attractive but its a bit early for a confession of love, don't you think?"

"Its not a love confession. But it is important," Lyza assured. Lelouch sighed and shrugged.

"Fine." Lyza beamed and turned her attention to the teacher as he droned on and on about the Ancient Romans. Lelouch's attention went to the redheaded girl in the row ahead of them, who was glaring ice-blue daggers at him through the mirror of her pencil case before she quickly shut it.

* * *

"So what did you want to discuss?" Lelouch asked in a bored tone. Lyza took a deep breath and looked him right in the eyes, the two contrasting colors almost making him dizzy for a second.

"Your father's a Greek god!" she said quickly but she kept his eye contact and began to relax as Lelouch's eyes went wide. "Hmmm...Mother told me to expect some screaming and denial. You're as unpredictable as Athena said you'd be."

"Athena? Look, I don't know who you are but I do know you don't have the right guy. I'm not a Greek god! Mythology was created by people who did not have the science to explain things like earthquakes and volcano eruptions," Lelouch explained quickly.

"Of course you're not a Greek god. But you _are _Cronus' son. Just as I am Rhea's daughter. You and I are demititans. And if we succeed at our destiny, how would you like to be called made-up to explain how a great evil was banished from this world?"

"This is ridiculous! I'm going home."

"You know what else is ridiculous? A teenager gaining a ragtag army and then defeating a greater army with lots more firepower and then that same teen shooting a crown prince in the face. Tell me, does sweet little Nunnally know you've killed a man?"

"I did that for a rea- how do you know about my sister?!" Lyza smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

"You think my brothers and sisters would just let a half-blood son of Cronus walk around unchecked? They've been watching you and Nunnally and Cronus' other son since you were conceived." Lelouch's eyes widened even further. "I know. Kinda spooky, to find out your baby sister is only half your blood...but then again...with the amount of attention Apollo's been giving her, I wouldn't be surprised if it turned out she was his kid. Whoa...that would make her not only your half-sister but also your grandniece. Wow. Weird how our family works, huh?" Lelouch's fists clenched and his jaw tightened.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I will only say this one more time; I am not a son of Cronus or whatever you think I am. Now get away from me!" Lyza sighed and rolled her eyes as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a golden pen. She pulled off the cap and the device made a small whirring noise like an engine starting up. In mere seconds, a bronze sword rested in her hand.

"You and I can see it. A mortal would look and see a toy or the pen, whatever their mind could understand in the situation. You could think of it as a veil every mortal wears that obscures their vision and protects us from being prodded, poked and dissected. But since we're half-mortal, it can affect us as well. Monsters can make it much stronger around them, hiding themselves as old women, big dogs, whatever. So I'd recommend that if you want me gone, take this and attempt to protect your sister. If you refuse it, I'll have to protect Nunna, won't I? That means a lot of time between me and her and who knows what secrets could come out then," Lyza said sternly, turning to playful near the end. Lelouch snarled and took the sword.

Despite the heavy look, the blade was actually very light and balanced perfectly for him. Lyza smirked.

"Not so bad, is it? What more do you expect from nephews like Ares and Hephestus?"

"Just...GO!" the raven-haired boy snapped. Lyza shrugged and chuckled.

"Don't be a stranger, step-brother," she called as she vanished down the steps back into the building.

* * *

**OUALD: I know its a new story but its been on my mind for a while and now it won't leave me be. So let me know if you want to see more. Who do you think is Lyza's twin, or Lelouch's half-brother? Leave a review with your theories as to who. Bye now! **


	2. Chapter 2

**OUALD: Well, we got a few reviews. So, a few say this will be interesting to which I say thanks and I hope you enjoy more. Another asks if Charles is not Lulu's real father. To which I say, in this story at least, he is not. Unless Lyza's really a psychopath with a fixation on the gods and is bringing Lelouch into her delusions...**

* * *

Lelouch tapped his finger on his case as he watched the grounds entrance for one certain redhead. Lyza's little meeting had interrupted his own plans for talking to Kallen. The thought of the raven-haired girl made Lelouch reach for the pen now safely stashed in his back pocket. He'd tried throwing it as far away as he could, three times. Each time he'd reach into his pockets a few moments after and feel the device nestled there as if it was magnetically drawn to the place.

His eyes scanned the small crowd of students who lived off campus again but there was no sign of the girl he was looking for. He growled and turned to leave when a giggle made him turn back.

Lyza was walking arm-in-arm with Kallen as if they'd been best friends all their lives. Both girls were laughing about something or other, then the laughter would fade away somewhat for a few seconds, then one girl would say something and they were right back to laughing.

Lelouch's fists clenched again. Lyza was starting to really annoy him.

"Hey, Kallen!" he called as he walked over. The girls stopped and waited as he came up to them.

"Hey Lelouch," Lyza said with a coy smile. "Think about what I said?"

"No," he snapped back. Lyza shrugged a little and the male turned to Kallen. "Can I talk with you about something?" Lyza sighed and let go of Kallen's arm.

"I'll catch up with ya later. I've got a meeting to make. Bye!" With that, Lyza ran off, leaving the two alone.

"Well? Is something wrong?" Kallen asked, keeping up her Britannian façade.

"Will you come with me?" She nodded and the two went off. Lelouch lead the redhead to the Student Council building but the silence was plain awkward.

"I didn't know there was a building like this here," Kallen stated as she looked around at the room filled with tables covered in white linens and above them was a large, crystal chandelier.

"It's the Student Council building. But mainly its used for balls and the like. Our president just adores that stuff," Lelouch explained. Kallen turned to face him.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, I-"

"Hello?!" Lyza called as she opened the door. Lelouch and Kallen jumped, catching Lyza's attention. "Oh my. Second time today."

"Will you not do that?!"

"I can try to not scare you, sure. But will I stop scaring you, most likely not."

"Why are you here?"

"The dean suggested Millay and I be co-presidents so I could bring some Grecian culture to this place. Don't worry, I'm not stalking you."

"Found it!" The three looked up as a teen girl with long orange hair and bright green eyes stood up, pinching a computer chip between her fingers. A green-haired girl with grey eyes and glasses stood up and took the chip, speaking too softly for the three to hear as a blue-haired boy with brown eyes stood up, rubbing at his backside.

"Thank goodness we found it, my back is killing me," he groaned. Lyza looked over at Lelouch and stifled a giggle as the other teen growled under his breath.

"Did you find it?" asked a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl wearing a green apron over the typical Ashford Academy uniform, sans the yellow jacket. "I finished up on my end!" she called as she pushed out a cart laden with various appetizers. Lyza beamed as she moved to the girl's side.

"This spread looks amazing! My nephew's practically known as the god of parties and I'd wager he'd be impressed with this! Thanks a ton Millay."

"I know, you adore me!"

"What's going on here?" Lelouch asked as the three other members of the student council came downstairs.

"Didn't you bring her here because you knew?" Millay asked. "We're welcoming Kallen onto the Student Council with Lyza. It was actually my grandfather's idea. It won't require too much so both can focus on your studies and all that. Oh. And as Lyza said, I'm Millay."

"I'm Rivalz," introduced the blue-haired boy.

"I'm Shirley," said the orange-haired girl.

"And I'm Nina," said the last of the group as they came down the stairs. A door hissed open and a small girl with long, mouse-brown hair in a pink dress rolled in on a pink wheelchair. A stack of pizza boxes rested in her lap. Her eyes were closed, hinting towards blindness.

"Excuse me Shirley, but would you mind putting these on the table?" she asked timidly.

"Of course Nunna!"

_"Very much like a mouse," _Lyza thought to herself as she moved towards the girl.

"This is Lelouch's little sister, Nunnally," Millay said.

"I'm only a middle school student so I'm not an official member of the student council," she dismissed pleasantly.

"Hey, you're practically a member to us so it counts," Rivalz argued.

"Nice to meet you Miss Kallen, Miss Lyza," the mouse-like child said. Lyza bent down and gently took Nunnally's hand.

"Lyza will do fine, mikrí pontíki," Lyza said gently with a warm smile. Nunnally's head cocked to the side in confusion. "Its Greek. Don't worry, it's just something that fits you."

"What does it mean?" Nunnally asked.

"It means little mouse. If you don't like it please let me know. I simply saw you and heard your voice and I was so reminded of a sweet little mouse I couldn't help myself." Nunnally smiled.

"Its fine Lyza. Its actually kind of cute. Can you teach me Greek?"

"It would be my honor." Lyza sent a smile towards Lelouch, who watched the exchange with a mix of horror and some sort of look as though he'd just swallowed a lemon.

Everyone else on the council was more concerned with the champagne bottle Rivalz produced from a brown paper bag.

"How about we celebrate with a toast?"

"Champagne?" Shirley inquired.

"We shouldn't. We're on the student council..." Nina squeaked.

"We'll be fine," Rivalz insisted as he began to uncork the bottle. Shirley leapt on the boy, trying to wrestle it from him.

"What's going on?" Nunnally asked.

"Here Nunna," Millay said as she gently put a glass of juice in the girl's hand. Lyza moved towards Lelouch.

"You do realize all our run-ins from here on are the will of the gods, correct? Eventually, you'll see the truth. And when that happens..."

"Lelouch!" Rivalz called as he threw the bottle to the raven-haired boy. Lyza leapt back and let Lelouch catch it.

"You're not getting away with this either Lulu!" Shirley screamed as she jumped on him as well, causing the cork to fly out. Kallen quickly swatted it away only to end up with the champagne getting into her hair and all over her clothes.

"What just happened?" Nunnally asked, completely and perfectly oblivious to the chaos of mere seconds before.

* * *

Lyza stood as a sentry outside the bathroom Kallen occupied. Lelouch had offered to run to his room and get some spare clothes for the girl to wear until her soiled ones dried.

The teen's footsteps were heard long before he arrived.

"That was quick," Lyza stated as he neared. "Did you run to the boys' dorm?"

"No, I live here. Not that that's any of your business."

"Actually it is," Lyza said with a sigh. "Because I'm living here too. My brothers and sisters wanted me to continue to train and this was the only place with rooms and a private space to do that." Lyza glanced at the raven-haired boy who gawked at her open-mouthed. "Don't look at me like that. Like I said earlier, its the will of the gods." With that, the girl walked away and turned the corner.

"Or just the will of some psychotic crackhead," the teen muttered before he knocked on the door. Lyza sighed to herself from her place against the wall and leaned against it a little more. She waited until he'd entered to turn and walk away slowly.

"Oh boy, why is this so hard for him to get?" she asked herself as she turned back to the ballroom where the council was assembling around a television set. Nunnally sat off to the side, happily munching on a slice of pizza. "He's so dedicated to the mikrí potíki. But Cronus is a far greater threat than any Britannian force and he won't even look at the possibility that this is all more than just some myth. What do I have to do to make him see that this is real? Ride in on Pegasus in full Greek armor and fight a monster? Well...last I checked none of the Furies were available for a quick death, neither was the Minotaur, maybe I could call in a favor from Athena and use the Sphinx? Or maybe Artemis could give me a hand?"

The girl's attention was drawn to the scenery outside the window for a second before Lelouch and Kallen came over to her. The girl grabbed Lelouch's arm and shoved him against the wall.

"What are you-" Her eyes spat fire as her hand slapped itself over his mouth.

"You're aware every action has an equal an opposite effect, correct?" The boy's eyes widened. "As do our consequences. Do you really think that murdering a crown prince would go unnoticed? Never. Not in this world or any other! Do you realize just how much more complicated you've just made my mission?" She grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and turned him towards the ballroom as the news was taken in by the council. "They arrested your brother for your deed."

Lelouch glanced at the set, moving around for a better view. Familiar curly brown hair, dark green eyes and a Britannian soldier's uniform were easily identified on the screen, no reporter needed.

_"Suzaku!" _

* * *

**OUALD: Well, thats all for now. Leave a review please!**


End file.
